villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Karma
This is the first of a three part story concerning the first meeting between Karma and Sangria, it combines elements of both mythos in order to show how the pair went from initial distrust to friendship not unlike that of their fathers before them. Prologue "Focus, Karma," said Arbiter, sitting cross-legged atop a slab of rock. Karma, who was standing on the surface of a pond levitating a sphere of water, said "it'll be a lot easier to focus if you stop telling me to foc-AAAAHHHH!" The water ball plunged into the pond, along with Karma herself. Arbiter chuckled as she resurfaced. "You must learn to keep your focus despite all outside distractions, dear pupil. Silence is a luxury your enemies will not grant you." "I don't need to focus or anything," snapped Karma, brushing her wet hair from her face. "My enemies will just get a fist in their big, stupid faces-" "Calm yourself," said Arbiter, suddenly growing stern. "Control your temper, or your enemies can use that to their advantage." "Yes dad," grumbled Karma. "Master," corrected Arbiter. "When we train, I am the teacher, you are the student, and we will refer to each other as such. Am I clear?" Karma sighed. "Yes, M''aster- Fortuna, this is stupid..."' Arbiter's expression softened. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Karma, please try to understand," he said. "I'm only harsh with you not because I want to, but because I must be. The path of a Balance-Keeper is a hard one, and you must be prepared in every way possible for that road." "Well then, maybe I don't want to be a Balance-Keeper!" said Karma. A silence hung between them as Arbiter digested his daughter's words, stone-faced. "You would just...throw away everything we've worked toward? For all these years?" "Everything you've ''worked toward," said Karma bitterly. "You never gave me a choice!" "Destiny did not give me a choice either!" said Arbiter, finally growing angry. "All I've ever wanted was to keep you as far away from this as possible! But there are prophecies concerning you, my child. Worlds that depend on you! ''We have no choice!" The despondent look on Karma's face matched that of her father. He took her into his arms and embraced her, holding her close. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry this didn't turn out how we would have wanted. I'm sorry this path has been forced upon us. But life is a sacred thing, and you will one day hold the lives of countless in your hands. We can't give up now, no matter how much we want to." Karma nodded. "Okay." "We'll call it a day now, alright?" "Okay." "Let's go home," said Arbiter, taking her hand. Without another word, the two vanished from the grove. Within a sprawling wasteland of cracked earth and sandstorms stood an elaborate mansion, defying the motion of time and the unforgiving surroundings around it. In the night sky was a glowing band that stretched from one horizon to the other- the ring of their planet- illuminating the dead landscape with a ruddy light. It was here that Arbiter and Karma teleported, to be greeted by Yakuro at the front door. "Oh... Ryou, Karma... You've returned." Yakuro gave a small smile. "I was beginning to worry if you two would ever get home..." "Hi mom," said Karma, passing by without a second glance. "I'm sorry," said Arbiter. "Today's training has been a little rough on her." Yakuro turned around to look at Karma's retreating form, a melacholy expression marring her visage. She turned around to look to Arbiter, "A little rough?" "Emotionally speaking. Repeated failed attempts will get to anyone's head." "Oh..." Yakuro gave a small smile, entering the mansion she used to live within alone, "Well, I'm sure she'll feel much better after taking a break... Maybe something to eat..." She seemed to be talking to herself, a habit grown after the countless days alone, before she met Arbiter. "She's been eating a lot lately...I don't think I've ever seen a ten-year-old child eat as much as she can." Yakuro giggled, "Well, she certainly has an appetite." She smiled, "Dinner will be prepared shortly. I hope you're hungry." In the middle of dinner- a vegetable soup that Karma practically inhaled, leaving little time for breathing between spoonfuls- Arbiter said, "Yakuro, I need to visit Avalon in a few days time." "In a few days?" She calmly questioned, looking into his eyes longingly, "Why?" "There are tomes in Avalon's library about certain kinds of magic that cannot be found anywhere else. I need to look these over- do a little research- and see if these can prove useful for Karma's training." "Avalon?!" exclaimed Karma. "Can I come too, dad? Please?" "I don't know," said Arbiter. "I think you ought to stay with mother-" "But you promised to take me there sometime!" complained Karma. "Will it be dangerous?" Yakuro cut in, it was a simple question. "I...can't see how it will be," said Arbiter, a little confused. "I am just visiting Avalon's library, not seeking out fights." "If you're simply visiting the library, I don't see why Karma cannot go. If she wants to go, she may, at least if that is alright with you." Yakuro stated, "But it's your decision. I'll go along with what you think is best." Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Lovecraftian Horror Category:Storyarcs